Sarada's First Period
by cleansingcream18
Summary: Sasuke's father-daughter's time with Sarada is interrupted by a very unexpected event for him, his daughter's very first period.


**Sarada's First Period**

Sarada's a late bloomer compared to her other friends. Despite having the average height for girls her age, Sarada had not experienced growth in her femininity as a woman.

At some points in her life, it had made her very insecure. Especially every time they were changing outfits in the female changing room. The girls were already wearing mini sets with cute designs and many colors and one them had already worn a bra or a miniset, except Sarada, who was still as flat as board.

"Woah, Chocho, you're already wearing a bra?" The short haired girl commented on Chocho's bra, it was a cute t-shirt bra in nude color with a small bow in the middle of it. Chocho's mouth curved into a smile.

The brown-skinned girl had grown her breasts since pretty young age and her body's also curvier. Sumire had also grown having more feminine curves and budding breasts covered in lavender colored mini set. Izuno Wasabi, despite being a tomboy, also had budding breasts that were covered in white colored mini set and that day a shrieking scream from a girl from the bathroom inside changing room surprised all of them. The girls quickly walked towards the source of the voice.

The teen girl with double ponytail walked out of the bathroom wearing only a long t-shirt with blood on her thigh. "Help! Help me! I'm bleeding from my ... my ... down there," She sounded like she whispered when she said down there. Her face was red and she was crying. The girls sighed when they heard Namida screaming because of the blood coming out of her vagina. She had her first menstruation.

"It's just menstruation, silly!" Chocho teased the crying petite girl. "Menstruation?" The teen girl looked confused. "Well, our girl Namida here is no longer a kid, she's a woman now!" The tomboy slung her arm towards the petite girl. "It's a sign that you've grown up and can have a baby," Chocho teased the girl, causing her to look even more confused. "Chocho!" Sumire scolded the big girl, only to be replied with "Well, it is true" by Chocho. "Here, put this on your panties, so your blood will be soaked into the Zotex," Sarada suddenly handed out a square shaped pad with pink pattern with a "zotex" word on it to Namida. Zotex was a very popular brand of sanitary pad in Fire country that the girls usually called it Zotex instead of sanitary pad.

The girls kept on teasing Namida but Sumire, being the usual Sumire, patiently taught Namida about what menstruation was.

When Sarada came back home, she realized that she's the only girl in the class who had not had menstruation. She sighed. _A girl who hadn't had menstruation who always had a sanitary pad in her bag._

*

That night, Sarada who was wearing a loose red tank top and a short kept on looking at the long mirror. She pulled up her long tank top to see her breast from the side. They're still as flat as board. Her other friends already have them. Her body was also still as straight as ruler. She also looked at her crotch area, barely any hair. _When would she actually have that womanly body?_

"Sarada!!!Let's eat!" Sakura was shouting from outside her room.

She sighed in irritation while pulling down her tank top to cover her body. She then walked out of her room and sat down at the dining table. Sakura prepared tomato soup for them that night. There were already two bowls of tomato soup and two bowls of rice.

"Tomato soup? Really? I don't like tomato soup!" Sarada leered the food in front of her and then she frowned at her mother. "Naruto said that Sasuke's coming back tomorrow that's why i'm preparing tomato soup for him," Sakura's eyes were glossy with anticipation towards her husband's comeback. "Well, why does it have to be today? Papa's coming back tomorrow, mama can just make it tomorrow," Sarada's nose crinkled and her face grimaced, her mood was really bad that day. "Oh, tomorrow i'll have double shifts, i don't think i'll have time to prepare it from the scratch, that's why i cooked it today so i can reheat it tomorrow," Sakura replied while spooning the soup to Sarada's bowl. Sarada sighed before eating the soup.

"So, we're not going to the theme park tomorrow?" Sarada's lips formed a pout. "I'm really sorry but i'll make sure that Sasuke will accompany you tomorrow," The words from the pink-haired medic nin caused the kid to smile. Sakura then sat down and sipped the tomato soup.

"How were the joint training today?" Sakura asked her son with excitement in her green eyes. "It's okay," The joint training was not as memorable as the incident at the changing room. The moment when Namida got her first period and how the girls had developed more womanly bodies. Her expression changed, her eyes were droopy and her shoulder slumped. "Mama ... is it weird that i am the only one in the class that had not gotten period?" Sakura's head tilted when she heard her daughter's question, her lips formed a smile. "No, it's not, the normal range is between nine until fifteen years old, you're still twelve, so, it's still normal," Sakura's answer was like a relief to the young girl. But, she still felt really odd for becoming the only girl who had not gotten my period. "Don't worry, i got my period when i was thirteen," Sakura tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Alright, mom," She then continued to eat the soup and the rice.

*

Sasuke came home a little late that day. Sakura was already all dressed up for the hospital, if he came five minutes later, he wouldn't meet his wife. Sasuke stood outside the house, pressing the bell while wearing a black cape on top of a shirt with a vest.

"Welcome home, Papa," Sarada was the one opening the door for Sasuke. She quickly hugged Sasuke and he hugged her back. Sakura was already putting her shoes on. "Welcome home, Sasuke," the pink haired woman smiled at her husband. She then stood up, and hugged her husband before kissing his cheek. "Would you please take Sarada to the theme park today? I have double shifts today," Sakura asked with her green eyes gazing at his black orbs and both her hands behind his neck. "Alright, but, you'll cook for me tomato soup tonight," He smiled at her. "Of course, anything for my dear husband" She chucked, then Sakura left the house.

Sasuke and Sarada left the house at 10:30 AM. She was wearing a red colored sleeveless jumper with Uchiha crest and a white bermuda shorts while Sasuke wore his usual cape-shirt-vest outfit.

The theme park was a lot less crowded that she had expected before. It was newly opened and that day was a holiday. But, Sarada was so excited to come to the theme park that day. Sarada quickly ran into a the roller coaster. It was the first roller coaster in Konoha. Sarada was so excited to try it. Sasuke had no choice but to accompany his daughter in trying the rides of the newly made theme park.

He had to admit he did not enjoy the nauseating ride but he was delighted to see his daughter's happy face. The day was sunny, the father and daughter chose to buy an ice cream on the cones. Sasuke and Sarada then sat down on the bench near the ice cream cart to indulge the chocolate ice cream. "Do you like it?" Sasuke asked her daughter, the girl nodded and smiled. "How was your ninja life?" Sarada answered her father's question with stories of her missions and her father attentively listened to her. She was so excited to tell him all the stories, her ice cream melted and it stained her jumper. "Papa, i think i need to go to the toilet to clean up my jumper," Sarada then stood up and ran to the toilet near the bench while Sasuke was waiting at the bench.

*

Sasuke continuously tapping the wooden bench with his fingers, he had been waiting at the bench for almost an hour already and Sarada had not came out of the toilet. It worried him, so he went to the toilet. It had a gray door so he had to opened it a little before he could call her name.

"Sarada! Are you okay? It's almost an hour already!" Sasuke was worried about his daughter.

"Papa won't understand! Just leave! Please just call any adult woman!" Sarada was yelling from inside the cubicle.

"Sarada, i'm your father, i need to know what's going on!" Sarada's words irritated Sasuke, he walked inside the (fortunately) empty toilet, there's only one cubicle with closed door. "Sarada, why are you staying there for so long?" Sasuke leaned at the cubicle box.

"There's blood coming out of my ... _down there_ and i don't bring any Zotex with me!" Sarada yelled in her frustration. She was sitting on the toilet seat while looking at the blood stain on her white underwear. Out of many days that she prepared with a sanitary pad in her bag, she actually had her very first period in the day when she did not have a pad in her bag.

"Sarada? Are you okay?!?" Sasuke knocked the door of the bathroom intensively. Suddenly, he heard a screaming teenage girl with red long hair wearing a blue tunic behind him. "PERVERT!!" She was yelling loudly while pointing at Sasuke before going out and calling the security women. Two women stormed inside the toilet. They were as tall as Sasuke and bigger than Sasuke. "I'm not a pervert! It's my daughter in the cubicle!" Sasuke was stuttering with his words, he had never faced such situation before. "Sir, you have to leave," The bigger woman's presence was intimidating, her hand was on her trouser's pocket and her dark brown eyes were staring right into Sasuke's eyes. "But ...," Sasuke was trying to defend his stance but both of the women were looking at him with murderous intent in their eyes. He had to get out of the bathroom.

Sasuke was left in confusion outside the female bathroom. Suddenly, he saw Kakashi who was coming out the man's toilet. "Oi! Sasuke!" The masked man greeted him with a wave using his left hand. "Sarada is bleeding inside the female toilet but i can't help her because the two security guards and the women over there will definitely kill me if i come inside the toilet," The man looked anxious. It's obvious the man never had to deal with such thing. "Bleeding? We should help her!" Kakashi's eyes were widened in surprise when heard the word "bleeding". He already walked to the female toilet but when he reached the door, he stopped, he rethought about it. _Why would a twelve years old girl bled inside a bathroom during a holiday with her father?_

"Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi grabbed the man's shoulder who was already in front of him. "Where does she bleed?" The silver-haired man's eyes squinted. "She just said ... _down there_," Sasuke's answer made Kakashi put his hand on his forehead. "Sasuke! It's just menstruation! She just got her first period!" Kakashi's voice went down a pitch higher. He couldn't believe that his student who was already married really _really_ knew nothing about woman. Even something as simple as menstruation. He was even more frustrated when he saw Sasuke basically didn't react, instead he just looked at the _rokudaime_ with confusion. "You need to buy her a tampon!" Kakashi yelled at Sasuke with his exasperation.

Then Sasuke walked out of the toilet area and sought for a minimart alone because Kakashi had something to do that day. He found a minimart at the theme park. The bell jingled when he entered the mart, the mini mart was dominated with white and blue color, with cold items at the left and rows of other items. He never had to buy any feminine products before, Sakura never asked him or let him to be involved in such "area". There was a young female staff at cashier with brown hair and pale skin who was busy polishing her nails with a black nail file and chewing bubble gum. Sasuke's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he never thought he had to buy feminine items. She must've thought that he's a pervert. But, he walked straight to the cashier with his head bowed down. "What do you want?" She stopped polishing her nail and turned her attention towards Sasuke. "I need a ... tampon," Sasuke gulped down his saliva. "Come here," The young girl with a blue uniform walked to the area with tampons, followed by the man. There were lots of boxes in many colors and shapes. "We have few brands, there are Lunalun, Femacare, Pinkarin and Kireko," The young girl pointed the to the boxes. Sasuke was sweating, the whole thing felt so confusing to him. "Which one is the best?" He asked the girl. "It's all the same but Lunalun is the popular one," The girl pointed at the soft blue box with a crescent moon sign on it. "I'll take Lunalun," Sasuke said. "Do you want the the light, regular or heavy one?" Another question that confused Sasuke. "I'll take the best one," Sasuke said, gulping another saliva down. "There's no such thing as the best one, old man ... let me guess ... your wife or girlfriend or whoever that is asked you to buy a tampon because suddenly she got her period," The young girl rolled her eyes and commented on Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded. "Okay, whatever, old man," She then picked a small size soft blue box and gave it Sasuke. "I'm going back to the cashier," The girl then left Sasuke. Sasuke then quickly paid for the sanitary pad and came back to the toilet.

Sasuke yelled Sarada's name in front of the toilet because he couldn't enter it or else he'd be called a pervert once more. But, he heard no replies. "Whatever," He then entered the female toilet and walked right in front of the same cubicle. "Sarada, just take this, okay?" Sasuke then pushed the plastic bag with blue Lunalun box from space below the door. The box then being pulled immediately. "Gosh! What takes Papa for so long!?!" Sarada answered in irritation. "I'll be waiting outside," Sasuke then proceeded to go outside the toilet.

When Sarada took out the box out of the plastic bag, she felt like she's going to scream. It was a tampon. A _fricking_ tampon. _Sakura never taught her about using a fricking tampon! She asked her father to buy a Zotex pad, not a Lunalun tampon!_

She then tried reading the instruction at the box.

_Wash your hands and get into a comfortable position. You can squat, put one leg up, or sit on the toilet with your knees apart._

"Okay," Sarada then took out a hand sanitizer from her bag and pour it on to her hand then she rubbed it till her hands were dry then she moved her knees apart.

_Push the tampon into your vagina using the applicator or your finger, depending on what kind of tampon you have._

She then observed the tampon in front of her, scrutinizing it from top to bottom, making sure that she held the applicator in the right position. It's the one without the tail that came inside the vagina.

_Insert the tampon in your vagina. It should be easier to insert it if you're relaxed. You can also put a lubricant at the tip of the tampon or applicator for easier insertion._

_There's no lubricant there_. She shook her shoulders, closed her eyes, Sarada took a breath and then after she had tried to "relax" herself, she then tried to push it inside her vagina but she stopped, she could feel an uncomfortable feeling from her vagina, her body tensed and she stopped inserting it because of the pain, instead she pulled it out with the tip of it getting soaked with blood.

"Urghhhh! Stupid tampon!" Her teeth clenched in her frustration, the girl then threw the tampon away to the bin.

Outside the toilet, Sasuke was waiting for Sarada. He kept on tapping his shoes continuously. "Sasuke! You're at Konoha!" A familiar woman with long blonde hair wearing an purple outfit that exposed her belly greeted him. "Hello, Ino," He greeted the kunoichi, but the anxiety was still very obvious, the man couldn't stop fiddling his fingers. "Where are Sakura and Sarada?" The woman was so excited to see the man. "Sakura is at the hospital and Sarada is inside the toilet," Sasuke answered. "Oh! How cute! A daddy-daughter time," the blonde woman chuckled. "Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Well, my husband and my son are waiting for me, i have to go to toilet and then i have to get back to him though," Ino then turned around to walk to the toilet but then Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Ino, could you please check on Sarada? She's taking a pretty long time in the toilet," Sasuke then let go of her arm. "Oh ... okay," Ino replied him with a smile.

Ino then entered the toilet, all of the cubicles were vacant, except for one, she suspected that it was Sarada's. She then knocked the door of the cubicle. "Sarada, is this you?" Ino's familiar voice somehow calmed the frustrated young ninja. "Aunt Ino! Oh my god! At last! A woman!" Sarada's body slumped, she lost her stiff posture, her voice actually relaxed her rather than those 20 minutes of trying to relax so she could put her tampons in. She wasted 3 tampons already.

"Sasuke is waiting for you outside, Sarada," Ino told her while she was walking to the cubicle next to her so she could use the toilet. "Aunt Ino, please help me! I got my first period and i don't have sanitary pad with me, i only have a tampon here" Sarada pleaded to her. After she had done using the toilet, she washed her hand. "Well, have you tried using the tampon?" Ino walked closer to Sarada's cubicle. "Yes! I've wasted three tampons already!" Sarada replied. "Okay ... putting tampon is pretty hard at first ... if you really cannot put it in, you can layer the toilet tissue on your panties as a pad replacement, it should hold it for a while," Ino's idea calmed Sarada down, she didn't think such idea before. If she had thought about it, she did not need to stay for so long inside the toilet. "Do you have enough tissue there?" Ino asked the young girl. "I need more, aunt Ino," Sarada answered while layering the tissue on top of her panties. Ino gave her more tissue and the black haired girl layered more to the point that it was pretty thick, she then put her panties on. After so long, she got out of the cubicle. "Aunt Ino, thank you very much, you are a savior," Sarada's shoulder was relaxed. "You're welcome," Ino replied with a smile on her face.

When Sarada came out of the toilet with Ino, Sasuke was there. He quickly walked to his daughter and touched her shoulder "Sarada, are you okay?" "Yes, Papa, i'm okay," She removed his hands from her shoulder. "You should go to minimart immediately, the tissue won't hold for long," Ino said to the Uchihas. Sasuke was confused about what Ino said but he didn't explore any further. Ino then looked at her watch "Guess i have to leave now, Sai and Inojin must be waiting for me." "Thank you, Ino," Sasuke said to her with a relief in his face. She then left the Uchihas alone. "Sarada, please put this on," Sasuke squinted when he saw red stain on his daughter's white pants, he then offered his daughter a cape to cover that. "I'm not cold," Sarada replied to her father with irritation. "You ... you have a red stain on your pants," her face blushed, without her after offering her the cape, Sarada quickly pulled Sasuke's cape to cover her back.

Sarada and Sasuke then went to the minimart, meeting the same girl who was at the cashier. "I'm looking for a sanitary pad," Sarada said to the cashier girl in monotone. The cashier girl smirked when she saw Sasuke and Sarada there. So it was for his daughter and it seems like judging from her physique, it was her first period and she couldn't put the tampon in.

Sasuke couldn't even face the cashier girl's face out of embarrassment. "It's on the second row from the right," the cashier girl said. Sarada then quickly walked and took the Zotex sanitary pad. After Sasuke paid for the pad, she quickly looked for a toilet so she could immediately use a proper sanitary pad sticking to her panty not a pile of tissue.

The rest of the day was filled with silence between those two. Sarada had a really bad mood and Sasuke just felt relief for getting out from such an awkward situation. "I want to go home," The girl said, still in her irritation. "Don't you want to try another ride?" Sasuke offered the young girl but she only turned her head around. "No, how can i have a ride when i have to put on this oversized cape because there is a blood stain on my pants?" Sarada's eyes glinted in her frustration. "O ... okay," Sasuke stuttered in his reply. Women are really hard to understand. "Let's just have a lunch then we'll go back home," Sarada said, still with her eyes not being able to face her father.

*

The sun had set and the father and daughter were at home at last. The door was opened by Sakura, who had just came back from the hospital. She was like a beam of happiness compared to the two Uchiha in front of her. Both Sarada and Sasuke were standing apart and Sarada, with her sour face and pouting lips did not even face her father.

"What happened?" She asked at the cape wearing little girl. "I'm going to take a bath," Sarada quickly rushed into her own room, passing Sakura's body. "She just got her first menstruation," Sasuke whispered to his wife. "And?" Sakura was confused what caused her to be so pissed off. "I'll tell you later," her husband sighed.

At the dinner, Sakura was laughing when she heard the story from Sasuke. She couldn't believe that her "cool" husband who knew nothing about feminine products had to face a girl's first period.

The family was eating tomato soup that Sakura had made for Sasuke. "I'll make sure i won't be so clueless next time,"'Sasuke said to his daughter. "There won't be no next time, i'm going to bring a pad whenever and wherever i'll be," Sarada said before she continued eating the soup and the rice. "Papa will help you with your training tomorrow to make up for his lack of knowledge," Sakura said to her daughter. "Sak ..." Sasuke was stopped by his wife's leg nudging his leg under the table. "Sure, i'll train you tomorrow," Sasuke said to his daughter. "Really?" Sarada's eyes flared in excitement, it's like her mood changed immediately. He nodded. Then the family continued to eat the tomato soup.

**Author's Note :**

It's my first time writing a one shot slice of life fiction. Well, i always have this headcanon that Sasuke's an awkward dude when it comes to his daughter. I hope Sasuke's character is not too ooc in this fic.

Those tampon/sanitary pad brands that are mentioned in the fic are purely made up.

Please review/comment for they are highly appreciated :)


End file.
